the Everlasting
by melodyforlife
Summary: I'm just a freak. why do i have to keep telling myself this? As i walk down the stone path i hope that he doesn't come around that would be the last thing that i want. Because i can't face him right now not after what i've just done.
1. the past

As I walk the torn down path that once used to be of luxury to people in the past i noticed something that I've never seen before. i start to walk towards something that i recognize as ruins of a cuneiform wall. I pull my notebook out of the purse thats slung around my shoulder. I scrounge around in my purse for the pencil thats always there i reach in, pull out my pencil and watch it as it sides out of my hand and into the surrounding forest. i am about to go and retrieve it when i hear crunches on the leaves i begin to walk towards the sound, being the daring ass person I've always been. But i stop when i recognize the sound to be a tall handsome stranger. He has the pencil in his hand. i glared at him.

" you better not have ebola". i say sternly but with a slight edge. _  
><span>_

"well that's certainly a nice way to greet a person that's trying to return something to you" he says with the most handsome voice that i've ever heard.

I glared at him and started to turn away when he suddenly grabs my hand and places his soft lips on my hands. I suddenly get the thought of his lips upon mine, and i snap out of my foolish daydream, I suddenly feel as if i were drunken my his good charms. How could i have been possibly fooled by those light blue grayish eyes and his silky black hair. i could tell he had i six pack under that shirt his volumed arms said so . Damn i say to myself i need to snap out of this shit . Then it happens again i look at his eyes . But its odd.. There's something so familiar about them . and all at once it happens my head spins my stomach turns i have excruciating pain in my lungs and stomach and i pass out. The only thing i feel are strong arms around my figure.

i awake to a white sight and a sound of ringing it took a few minutes to realize were i was. when i finally come to my senses i realize that i am in a hospital. And who's standing right next to me, none other than the stranger that i found in the woods. I almost laugh it sounds like i found a wolf.

"good morning ma luna " he says every so softly.

" my what ? my who ?! Ok first of all, One , i don't know you and you don't know me .And two what the fuck did you just fucking call me !" i say with no fear.

"First of all " he says in a mocking voice " yes you don't know me and i don't know you but can't you be at least a little fucking grateful that i just saved you're ass!"

"and second of all if you want to know what i just called you go look it up french in the fucking wikepedia and learn you're languages!"

I laugh at his response. "Ohhhhh YEA sorry but not sorry" i say sternly .

"did i want your apology hell no i don't give a fuck if your sorry or not " he says raising his voice and oddly sounding hurt. something inside of me begged to be in his arms and say how sorry i was even though i didn't know the fucking hobo . Yea thats what i will call him .. The hobo, i laugh in my head. i notice him staring at me with his dreamy eyes . Why am i falling for this hobo? I say to myself.

**TO BE CONTINUED... **


	2. my changed life

As I walk the torn down path that once used to be of luxury to people in the past i noticed something that I've never seen before. i start to walk towards something that i recognize as ruins of a cuneiform wall. I pull my notebook out of the purse thats slung around my shoulder. I scrounge around in my purse for the pencil thats always there i reach in, pull out my pencil and watch it as it sides out of my hand and into the surrounding forest. i am about to go and retrieve it when i hear crunches on the leaves i begin to walk towards the sound, being the daring ass person I've always been. But i stop when i recognize the sound to be a tall handsome stranger. He has the pencil in his hand. i glared at him.

" you better not have ebola". i say sternly but with a slight edge. _  
><span>_

"well that's certainly a nice way to greet a person that's trying to return something to you" he says with the most handsome voice that i've ever heard.

I glared at him and started to turn away when he suddenly grabs my hand and places his soft lips on my hands. I suddenly get the thought of his lips upon mine, and i snap out of my foolish daydream, I suddenly feel as if i were drunken my his good charms. How could i have been possibly fooled by those light blue grayish eyes and his silky black hair. i could tell he had i six pack under that shirt his volumed arms said so . Damn i say to myself i need to snap out of this shit . Then it happens again i look at his eyes . But its odd.. There's something so familiar about them . and all at once it happens my head spins my stomach turns i have excruciating pain in my lungs and stomach and i pass out. The only thing i feel are strong arms around my figure.

i awake to a white sight and a sound of ringing it took a few minutes to realize were i was. when i finally come to my senses i realize that i am in a hospital. And who's standing right next to me, none other than the stranger that i found in the woods. I almost laugh it sounds like i found a wolf.

"good morning ma luna " he says every so softly.

" my what ? my who ?! Ok first of all, One , i don't know you and you don't know me .And two what the fuck did you just fucking call me !" i say with no fear.

"First of all " he says in a mocking voice " yes you don't know me and i don't know you but can't you be at least a little fucking grateful that i just saved you're ass!"

"and second of all if you want to know what i just called you go look it up french in the fucking wikepedia and learn you're languages!"

I laugh at his response. "Ohhhhh YEA sorry but not sorry" i say sternly .

"did i want your apology hell no i don't give a fuck if your sorry or not " he says raising his voice and oddly sounding hurt. something inside of me begged to be in his arms and say how sorry i was even though i didn't know the fucking hobo . Yea thats what i will call him .. The hobo, i laugh in my head. i notice him staring at me with his dreamy eyes . Why am i falling for this hobo? I say to myself.

**TO BE CONTINUED... **


End file.
